Cube Psyker
Background The Cube Psyker was an enigmatic man of mystery, With no name or idea of who he actually he was, Cube Psyker instead tried to identify himself through devotion to he beloved object and a predisposition to bringing everyone else down to his mental level via the use of his ethereal powers. Origin Cube Psyker was originally a victim of the Black Ships after he was found manifesting a delerious array of mind altering powers. Saved from execution by his family he was instead sent on the year long journey to Terra where his erratic abilities earned him great emnity from the staff and fellow psykers. However when he became bound to the God-Emperor he was stripped of the majority of his powers. Unfortunatly his mind suffered great damage alongside it and he was left unstable and in possession of terrifying abilities. With execution almost certain he was saved at the last minute by a mysterious masked Inquisitor who inducted the Cube Psyker into his ranks. Far from a pleasant life awaited our poor psyker however as instead he was turned into the carrier for a strange and powerful device unknown to the rest of mankind. Life In The Inquisition As his sanity further crumbled, Cube Psyker found himself more reliant on his remaning Telepathic powers. Unable to control their outbursts, people often complained of mass hallucinations and shocking whispers in the dark that spoke of evils far beyond the ken of mere mortals. The Inquisitor soon realized that Cube Psykers use as a carrier was coming to an end and took him to Nixus III where deep within the bowels of the Inquisitorial Palace he tormented and experimented upon him. The results of such experiments are as of yet unknown but they were so terrible that all memory was wiped from the mind of Cube Psyker who now only knew of his child. The Cube became everything to him and he spent every waking moment in search of his lost symbiote. Activities Within The Squad While his time may have been brief, Cube Psyker proved a more than memorable member of the party. And a stark warning about ever utilising Psykers in combat again. The Invasion Of Nixus III Cube Psyker was originally found naked outside the Inquisitorial Palace surrounded by wailing ghosts. Quickly rescued by Alpha Squad he soon proved utterly useless as a source of information as all they could retrieve from his were the muttered words "Cuuuuube". Exasperated, the Squad took him back to the Arbites Headquarters and kept him locked away while further planning for an assault upon the spaceport was organised. However during this time a number of assassinaitions had been taking place and Guardsmen Ventrus was on the hunt. Against his better judgement he went to the Cube Psyker who gladly assisted, providing Ventrus with the rough location of the assailant. However such power does not come without price and a vast horde of ghosts erupted throughout the complex causing mass panic and chaos. Undeterred Ventrus head off, leaving Cube Psyker standing amiably around. Reprimanded for his actions, Cube Psyker was again locked within the Officers Quarters until the time of the final assault arrived. With the others he joined the push directly into the heart of the enemy spaceport where atop a pile of debris he witnessed war in all its glory. As chaos raged all around him he saw the Commissar struck down by a shrouded priest and two Arco-Flagellents. Without thinking he acted, hurling bolts of Telekinetic force at them, destrying one of the heretical machines and severely injuring the priest allowing Mallear to regain his feet and to drag victory from the jaws of death. However victory came with a price. Many lay dead and still Cube Psyker had not earned the trust of the Squad. Once again he was locked within the Officers Quarters to await the judgement of his fellow men. Bored of the waiting he instead decided to rest his weary mind but was soon disturbed by an irritable Colonel Ulbecht who stormed in. Upon seeing the psyker he yelled out in shock loudly and Cube Psyker reacted in a way only he could. With a powerful tearing of Warp force he filled Ulbechts mind with hallucinations of strange beings devouring his flesh. This was accompanied by a terrific explosion which flattened all within the room and which was heard throughout the complex. Through the smoke and ash a towering figure in grey power armour strode forth, his wise eyes boring deep within the psykers. Resting a gauntleted hand upon his brow, Cube Psykers mind was bought to peace as a faded purple rune filled his mind. Soon the storm of energy stopped and Colonel Ulbecht was left a shivering wreck. As commotion filled the room, Cube Psyker lay there in tranquility while a guard was put over him and he was handcuffed within the room. The Trial Of Idiocy Cube Psyker for many days awaited trial. While effort was made to deal with the others imprisonment, Cube Psyker was left to languish sadly in his cell, alone and unloved by all put his lost Cube. Soon the trial came and he was stood before a jury of many including notable the masked Inquisitor. As the Adept droned on about his charges a strange thought filtered into his head. "Strike now while the shield is weak." Temptation filled the Cube Psyker but it was overcome with much difficulty. As the trail progressed the Inquisitor stepped down from his bench and drew an Inferno Pistol of great beauty from his holster. No words were said as the barrel was placed against his head but as the terrible Inquisitor went to pull the trigger the soft words of "Cuuuuuuube" filled the air. Then all was ash. Quotes And Memorable Moments This is a list of the characters quotes and memorable (often retarded) moments. Quotes "Cuuuuuube" of various lengths, tone and pitch. Memorable Moments Striking down the Daemon Priest with Telekinetic Bolts. Hallucinating the Colonel of the regiment, causing him to lash out at invisible beasts eating his flesh.